The Legend of the QuadRose
by TehAzelf
Summary: When Ash,May,Max,Brendan,and Wally come across a weird looking jewel, a Jirachi appears and tells them a story they'll never forget. Now,Ash and the team have to save Jirachi or let the world end. But also, the wrong ears heard the story. Genre may Change
1. Meeting the Crew

Heres My First errr... Fanfiction yeah lol just read the thing...

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Oh fine everything except the QuadRose and Islands are not mine...

Me: Good Disclaimer, if u do that in the next story I'll give u a bonus.

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting the Crew

"Yes We're in Littleroot!"shouted May as she jumped up in the air.

"By the way she's acting, Littleroot must be a great place!" guessed Ash.

"How should I know, I don't remember Littleroot as it is cuz I spent alot of time in Petalburg with Wa-, nevermind" said Max.

"Here it is!" exclaimed May as they entered Littleroottown.

As May and the Trio walked in her house, there was a note on the table...

_Dear May._

_Sorry we couldn't meet your friend,_

_ I had to run to the Gym for an emergancy,_

_Sorry May, but I'll be back later than you think_

_ Love, Your Mom_

May groaned and walked out of the house with Ash and Max following.

"C'mon guys lets check out Prof. Birche's lab!" May said.

When they went to the front doors, a white haired teenager wearing black and red clothes was blocking their way...

"Sorry guys, Dad said nobody could come in the lab" said the trainer.

"Do I know you?" asked Max.

"Hi Brendan!!!!!!!" exclaimed May. Apparently her shoes were untied...

"Brendan? Hey your said to be the best trainer in Hoenn!" said Ash.

You seem to be a pretty good trainer yourself, want to battle?" said Brendan

"Sure!" Ash said.

"I'm on Ash's side." May said.

"I'll be the Judge!" said Max.

"One problem, though. Brendan doesn't have a teammate..." Ash said eager to start.

Brendan looked over to the shadow...

"Alright come on out, you can be on my side..." said Brendan.


	2. Battle On!

Meh my second chapter... its weird to have 2 chapters in one day with a time range of about mmmmmmm 2 hours? anyway READ

* * *

ZOMG SAME HAIR COLOR

"He-Hello..." said the trainer in the shadows.

He had a green spiked hairstyle, a white T-shirt, and black pants.

"Hiya, Wally!" said Max.

"Ahh so thats who you spent time with" Ash said, trying to have a detective like voice.

"Ahem...Back to our battle..." Brendan said interrupting Ash's "Crime" scene.

"Each trainer uses one pokemon" Brendan continued.

"They are ranked for teamwork, not skills." Brendan said.

"So it's like a team contest?" asked May.

"Kinda" responded Brendan.

"OK, I choose you Gardevoir!" Wally said, releasing a tall, majestic pokemon with hypnotizing red eyes, and a white gown of some sort.

...Ash, May. and Max said in unison"ZOMG YOU HAVE THE SAME HAIR COLOR!!"

Wally had a confused look on his face.

"Well you could say that..." said Brendan rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, Go Shedinja!" Brendan said as he let out a bug-like pokemon that is more of a shell since it has a huge hole in the back with no insides.

"Go, Blaziken!" May said, releasing a tall, red, fiery pokemon with somewhat blue eyes, a gray wrist and bird like head and feet.

"Go,Pikachu!" Ash said, letting his trusty yellow thunder mouse pokemon from his shoulder.

"Now let the battle begin!" said Max.


	3. QuadWhat?

meh the jirachi part should be in this chapter... if it isn't its disclaimer's fault.

disclaimer:WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!?????

* * *

Suddenly, a weird looking helicopter was floating above them. The trainers could here the pilot and the passenger arguing. There was a big, red Q on the helicopter...

Then, a errrrrrrr... thing hit Wally on the head.

"What is that?" asked May.

Nobody answered because Wally was too busy threatning the people on board, Brendan was repeadily poking the thing, and Ash was talking to his Pikachu. Oh yeah and Max was complaining about the battle.

The thing opened up with no warning. There was a scary silence in the air. Ash had the courage to go closer, so he poked it with the stick that Brendan used.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said.

Suddenly , a Pikachu popped out of nowhere.

"Pikachu?" said Pikacjhu again, confused. Was he looking at a mirror?

Then the Pikachu vanished.

"Blaziken" Brendan said simply.

May's Blaziken responded with a questioning grunt, but a Blaziken didn't come out.

The trainers' mouths dropped open as a Jirchi came out of the errr... thing.

"Hello" said Jirachi, a small, white pokemon with blue markings under its eyes, two streams of yellow that seems to be wings, and half of a yellow star on his head.

"Errrrr... Hi?" May said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I had to come out of my QuadRose to ask for your help" the Jirachi said.

"A Jirachi asking for help?" Brendan asked.

"Hey, a pokemon needs help sometimes too ya know." Jirachi said.

"Fine, we'll help." said Max in a "Like there's anything else ta do" voice.


End file.
